wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sanguine
Sanguine No body has ever asked how I look, except for you. Sanguine is a light red, but still red SkyWing. She has a slightly long, slender body, and is considered beautiful. Many male SkyWings like her. Her eyes are yellow, her wings are slightly pink, and she has orange speckles along her body. Her eyes glows softly, showing her lively spirit. Everyone who look at her mostly feel happy and lucky. Her talons are long and sharp, though she doesn't use them to hurt anyone. Her legs are as good as any dragons, maybe even better, though she walks stiffly. Please do not steal. Sanguine belongs to Yinjia. Coding by Yinjia. WARNING: SPOILERS FROM TPG! My personality? Ha. Sanguine is a kind dragon, but doesn't seem to care much about anything. She is rude when she gets angry, and she is very harsh to ones who disrepect and annoy her. She act like that, but she actually cares for everyone. Still, when no one needs her care, she act like her harsh self, sometimes even calm. Her words are harsh, but everybody around her has learned to ignore them. She is very lively and doesn't calm down even though she's a adult SkyWing already. She doesn't think anything bout the idea of having dragonets with someone. She cares for others when they are hurt, and everyone can see the inside of her harsh skin, what she really is. But when no one is hurt, she immediately turns harsh, acting like a angry dragon. Sanguine, in the inside, is never harsh or angry or anything like that, but is quite calm and smart. But after she met Lightdancer, the perfect SkyWing for her, she became less 'Angry' and 'Harsh' on the outside. Still, she tries to act like it, but doesn't want to make Lightdancer think things bad about her. My...History? You mean what I did? I did NOTHING. Lost Souls Appears as a antagonist, grumbling about how bad the othermind is, when she suddenly met a SkyWing named Lightdancer. They liked each other very much, even though they are both female. It doesn't hold her from stopping the othermind. She is very smart, and may be the smartest one who is making plans of holding down the othermind, though she admits it is actually hard, even to her, who was always the top of her class. Legend of Power Sanguine, too, started to make plans to defeat Praying Mantis, like Deep the Rain/Sea Hybrid, Xerces, and everyone else. But even her, was strucked down by Praying Mantis because of her big suprising army. The Last Hope Appears briefly in the prologue, when Slime Rain was carrying out things for Queen Coral, she told Slime Rain to stop working for 'The lazy Queen who only cares for herself and her heirs' and Slime Rain agrees angrily, saying the Queen never does anything herself. Oooo...This is all about me! -Sanguine is named after the color Sanguine. -Sanguine is exoecting eggs with Lightdancer. DO NOT nose into my private business! -She grew up alone with Queen Scarlet, that is why she is harsh, but she always hated Queen Scarlet. What? This is all what I said? "THAT stupid lazy Queen only cares for herself and her heirs! Why would you work for her?"-To Slime Rain. "Haurrumph!"-Fake cough when she wanted to laugh at someone. "Ohhh...I see...You two are in love, aren't you? Hahaha..."-To a female dragon. "Are you okay?"-To Lightdancer. Drawings of me? I'd like to see that. More coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf)